User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Acolytes of Sin
Acolytes of Sin (also known as Timeline-636) is a world in the Villainousverse based off of the Chronicles of Darkness '''roleplaying games. The primary focus is on Mages and Hunters, though lesser focus is cast on Vampires, Werewolves and Demons. The Chronicles in Timeline-636 take place almost exclusively in North America, but despite this, show a large array of different conflicts and ways of life, with many characters from different Chronicles interacting and manipulating each other. The misfits of the world who are aware of the supernatural often find themselves attracted to one another, not being as alone as they would like to think. Organizations and Factions '''The Scorched Outsiders - A Cabal of mages operating out of Barrister, Nevada, they operate as agents to oppose supernatural forces that would harm both mage society and society as a whole. The four members are Zachery Avott, Madeline Prescott, Sullivan Zeloph and Alexa Eversted. Despite being a close group, as time goes on, cracks and secrets being to spring up that challenge their cooperation. Their Chronicle is known as The Blazed Trail. Bane of the Damned - The most prominent Cell of Hunters in New York City, the Bane specializes in destroying Vampires, and seeks to rid the city of the influence of the Castiglione Family (See below). Led by Tyler Ress, the Chronicle they are involved in, Marked in Crimson, focus on the rising member of the Cell, Annabelle Klein. The Cell is fairly large, allowing for even combat between the Hunters and Kindred. They are often seen as strained allies to Trevor Russo, a fellow Hunter attempting to take down the Castiglione Family, but has gone down a darker path, having become a Slasher. Hevestag Dynasty - One of the largest sprawling Proximus Dynasties, the Hevestag family is originally from the Holy Roman Empire, and developed a blood-feud with the Ortz Dynasty for reasons neither family can truly remember. The Hevestag's believe that the the Ortz' murdered the patron of the Hevestag family during the 1400's. The Ortz Dynasty denies it, but that has not dissuaded the Hevestag's. They work with subtle magics, and believe that awakening is less useful than remaining a Proximus. Roulette Dancers - A Cabal that works out of Las Vegas, Nevada, the intentions of their members are good, but secretly being corrupted by their mentor Erwin Heliot. Erwin, who uses the Cabal for his own nefarious goals, uses the cover of a kind, albeit mysterious, mentor to insure his activities remain undiscovered. The primary Cabal members are Jackie Taress and Henry Osborne, with Redmond Thurlson acting as an enslaved bodyguard to Erwin, though that is unknown to the rest of the Cabal's members. They are heavily connected with The Blazed Trail Chronicle. Brotherhood of the Revolving Scythe - A Cell of Slashers from Teller County, Wisconsin, they rely on the genius strategy of William Beckett to thrive, using his resources to ensure that despite their horrific crimes, they never attract too much attention, and not many folks can flee the County. They chose who's turn it is by spinning a morbid wheel which dictates by whatever space the center scythe lands on, hence where they get their name. They are the antagonists of the Gilded Harvest storyline. The Castiglione Family - The primary mafia family operating out of New York City, they hold massive influence over the city's political, criminal, and supernatural spheres. The structure of the family is similar (but not the same) to traditional Italian Mafia Families, with Made Men in the Castiglione's becoming Vampires and taking on the surname of Castiglione. Most members, however, are mortals who are unaware of their superior's undead being. The two notable members are Aratone Salzillo and Don Castiglione. Sabazio Zefiro, while not a Castiglione or a vampire, is an important assassin for the family, as well as the one who killed the Russo's. They serve as the primary antagonists for New York storylines, such as Thicker Blood. Lithigen's Creed - A Cult of cannibalistic mages from the wilds of Nothern Canada, the cult, spearheaded by the deranged Zadok Thurlson, sends agents all throughout North America to prey on their fellow mages. Marissa Thurlson is heir to the throne in the cult, as well as its most prominent member, while her brother Red is estranged from the cult, and currently under the control of Erwin Heliot. Prominent Loners Kyle Barrett - Information broker and internet/radio personality, Kyle Barrett is a member of Network Zero who takes things to a further extreme than most. Using his mysterious persona as the Wolf, Kyle manipulates most he encounters to further his own ends. He is most entangled with the Hunter storylines, assigning tasks to the Bane of the Damned, the Private Collectors and even occasionally working with the Brotherhood of the Revolving Scythe. However, he also manipulated Sullivan Zeloph for some time, giving him tasks that Sullivan complied with against his will, all to record it. Hans Brenner - Being a mercenary mage puts Hans at odds with several other characters in Timeline-636, most especially the Scorched. Hans is one of the world's best mercenaries, utilizing excellent skill in both fighting and time magic to face his opponents. However, despite his greed, Hans is more deep down, leading him to be both ally and antagonist to the Scorched, as well as a love interested to both Madeline Prescott and Alex Eversted at different points. Trevor Russo - A Slasher dedicated to hunting down the Castiglione Family of New York City, Trevor acts as the horrifically brutal seeker of justice against the Mob, leaving mangled corpses wherever he goes. This intense violence and hatred leads him to be ostricized from other Hunters, specifically the Bane of the Damned, who work with him only when necessary, and always as uneasy allies. Despising what he doesn't understand, he stays away from Demons, Werewolves and Mages, as he doesn't know much about them, as well as being unworthy of his justice, for now. Bastien Crépin - A Voodoo priest from Louisiana, Bastien straddles the line between ally and antagonist to various characters, mage or not. He acts as a criminal information broker, as well as a thief and zombie-keeper. His affinity for using the dead as servants disturbs many who know him, causing him to be ostricized by most. However, many find his information and enchanted items to be useful, and as such he is still a very important person to have on friendly terms. Noah Stiles - Noah Stiles is an oddity in the Knights of Saint George, acting with an uncanny zeal, despite their religious front being a sham. Acting as one of the deadliest and most radical Witch Hunters in Timeline-636, Noah is a threat to all mages he encounters, willing to destroy anyone to kill his target. His instability makes him dangerous as well, as what could be percieved as a mundane setback could throw him into a violent rage. Vincent Castell - The dangerous and unstable foil to Hans Brenner, Vincent is a Mexican criminal who dabbles in everything from theft, gang work, and assassination. An apathetic monster who only feels joy from other people's misery, Vincent lost everything he cared about after his Awakening, turning him bitter and hateful towards not only the realms beyond, but to the Earth itself, leading him to becoming a member of the Dreamers of the Black Sun, all the while tormenting those he can either for Mexican cartels, or for his own benefit. Agent Evens - A manipulative operative for Task Force: VALKYRIE, Evens is far more than an average agent. Exceptionally talented and intelligent, he uses this to blackmail and disuade anyone who attempts to stop him from reaching his personal goals. From supplying Trevor Russo with weaponry he should not have, to double-crossing Zachery Avott after his usefulness was up, Evens ultimately always acts in his own interests before those of his superior officers. However, due to his usefulness and manipulation of his fellow agents, no signigicant action can be taken against Evens. Important Locations Barrister, Nevada - A city so small is only barely qualifies as such, Barrister is a stagnate and small community despite it's appearance as a city. The Scorched Outsiders (Referred to by other Cabals as The Scorched) operate from here. Zachery Avott, leader of the Scorched, is the city's District Attorney, acting by day in the interest of the law, and in interest of both mage and mankind in the night. Madeline works as his bodyguard, Sullivan is a detective, and Alexa is a club owner. It is said to be twenty miles Northeast of Las Vegas. New York City, New York - America's largest city is also one of the most important locations in Timeline-636. The large Vampire hunting Cell, the Bane of the Damned, is constantly at war with the Vampiric Castiglione Family. However, with as big as New York City is, there is more for those who look. Several Slashers, such as the Legend of the Hooded Stoker and the vigilante Trevor Russo stalk in the night, while many mage cabals hide in the light, unknown to most of the other inhabitants of the city. Teller County, Wisconsin - A small county in rural Wisconsin consisting of the towns of Oberwell, Lowett, Veronica, Quail, and Pennwood. The entire county is under surveillance from the nefarious Slasher Cell the Brootherhood of the Revolving Scythe. Using the knowledge they gather, each member plays a sadistic game of chance, spinning the wheel to decide both killer and the killed. Most are anchored to the town by one manipulation or another, almost always the doing of the sinister Enabler, the alias of Willaim Beckett. Category:Blog posts